


VI

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Al's not one to be left behind... he can't look after Ed unless he's with him....





	VI

**Author's Note:**

> Random Quote: “It turns out that an eerie type of chaos can lurk just behind a facade of order - and yet, deep inside the chaos lurks an even eerier type of order.” ~Douglas Hostadter

Well isn’t this a cozy little spot he’s taken Brother to. 

I didn’t picture you the type to go for lilies and lace Brother. Is this really what you wanted from me? Is this what I failed to provide? To treat you like some spoiled bitch? That seems to be the case as I watch you move from room to room in this cabin he’s procured for your little vacation. The smile on your face gets bigger and bigger the more you look around and it makes my stomach turn. 

I can’t hear you but I know you are happy because your face is lit up like the sun. You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him as if it’s something you haven’t done in years. I was sitting several cars behind where the two of you were seated so I couldn’t see you but I’m sure you did it on the train just as you did when you got off and before the two of you checked in to get your cabin keys.

Already his unworthy hands are moving down your back and under your shirt. It makes me want to pull each one of his fingers out one by one. As I watch you unbuttoning his shirt I realize he’s made you as shameless as he is. I’m surprised you didn’t just rip it off him because I can see the urgency in your movements from here. 

Unwilling to watch anymore, I move around the small building and I’m pleased to find almost every room has a window. This will make keeping an eye on you much easier while you’re away. You never were any good at reading people Brother. 

He’s no good for you and I’ll show you that when the time is right.


End file.
